


cause all i want is you up on me | jenlisa

by bl8pink



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Slight smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl8pink/pseuds/bl8pink
Summary: so, what really happened that night after Jennie grinded on Lisa in front of all of Atlanta?
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	1. cause all i want is you up on me

It was their eighth night on tour. The whole band was full of energy, finally getting comfortable with the demanding tour schedule. Blinks were beginning to notice some patterns during concerts, one being Jennie and Lisa’s cute interactions during Jisoo’s verse in See U Later. Jenlisas had recorded every moment up until to fuel their undying love for the ship, but the two had one other interaction that night that took just about everyone by surprise.

Jennie’s line in Kiss and Makeup - _“cause all I want is you up on me.”_

The two had always flirted at this point when all eyes were on them, but never to the extent of tonight. Lisa was expecting Jennie to blow a kiss or give her the usual wink...but as Lisa walked closer she noticed Jennie turned around. Her eyes widened, but she quickly recovered, flashing her stage face and keeping her composure. Everyone was watching; she had to keep herself in check. If only Jennie would let her. The damn woman was trying to grind on her. Her body forced her to make the split decision. She really had no other option, right? They wouldn’t look too close, would they? What Jennie was thinking? This crossed a whole new line they weren’t close to before this. Yeah, sure, Lisa was absolutely in love with her but she didn’t know that, right? All that flirting on tour had to be fan service or a friendly type of flirting. With those cat-like eyes, who wouldn’t enjoy giving people a wink once in awhile? They all did it, Lisa knew that. But when it came to Jennie, Lisa felt butterflies and she couldn’t help it.

 _Fuck it._ she thought, _Jennie started this, if anything I should be questioning her for getting too close._

Lisa held her breath and grinded on Jennie for what felt like ages. She couldn’t help but sneak a peek down low, mentally praying the cameras didn’t catch it and cursing Jennie’s shorts for the favors they were doing for her. She drove her crazy, she couldn’t deny it. Maybe that’s why she just couldn’t resist swaying her hips in sync with hers, trying hard to hide the smile on her face. The fans’ screams were drowned out, but she heard them, and it fueled her confidence to just grip Jennie’s waist and keep her close. 

Just like that, they continued the rest of their set until finally, the concert was over. Lisa had done her best to focus on performing but just couldn’t get the moment out of her head. Sure, in reality it was just another teasing moment, but not the type that was typical for Jennie to instigate.

_Should I bring it up? No. That’s too awkward. It was probably nothing._

She did this every time she questioned her relationship with Jennie.

_She’d never like me, it’d be too complicated. I can’t bring that stress onto her. But..what if we tried..._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rosé laughing her ass off in the backseat. It had been a smooth, quiet car ride to the hotel up until. Jennie, more than irritated, whipped around,

“What are you watching that’s so funny? I was trying to nap Rosie.”

Covering her mouth to stifle her laugh, Rosé explained, “A blink posted you and Lisa from tonight on Twitter saying Lisa took a look at your...” She trails off when she feels Lisa’s eyes burning into her skull.

_Don’t say it. Don’t you dare say it Park Chaeyoung._

Rosé gestures to Jennie’s ass with her eyes, completely oblivious to Lisa’s silent plea.

“My ass?” Jennie fills in the blank for her, amused that she refused to say it.

”Yeah,” Rosé giggles, “I’m so sorry it’s just so funny how they edited this video. It almost seems like she actually did.”

Lisa sat frozen, eyes wide, not exactly sure what her next move should be. _Damn, Lisa, THINK._

“I’ll be the judge of that, let me see.” Jennie says, but before she could snatch it, Lisa grabs the phone and turns to the corner to watch the video alone. She needed to see if it really gave her away.

“Yah! Lisa! Give it up!”

She let out a sigh of relief and let Jennie have the phone because honestly, it could’ve gone either way. It was just enough so Lisa could deny it confidently.

“I was just checking your mic pack, it looked a little loose.” 

“Whatever, “ Rose scoffs, “either way you went viral tonight. Blinks really believe you two are together.”

“Funny, “ Jennie starts with a smirk, “Lisa’s too scared to go for me.”

Lisa’s eyebrows slowly raise. Jennie’s tone sounded a bit too serious. This seems promising. She felt like playing along, but what came out of her mouth next even surprised her. 

“Do you want me to prove you wrong, unnie?”

She says it with just enough innocence that Rosé and Jisoo don’t notice, both too occupied checking more videos from the concert. But Jennie, she‘a still shocked by the response. Lisa had always been one to get flustered when she teased her. She either laughed it off or quickly changed the subject, and whenever Lisa reciprocated she made it seem innocent. But this, this was a little different. Almost crossing the line, but not quite, just like they’d been doing for years. But this was pretty damn close to the line. Jennie had lost a little control, and surprisingly, she didn’t mind. If anything, she wanted to take it further. For once, Lisa was being unpredictable. She’d waited so damn long for Lisa to finally figure it out, and she could feel Lisa close to making a move. If she could just get Lisa to bite, one more time. 

Her rebuttal finally came after a little hesitation, which Lisa definitely noticed. 

“In your dreams, Lili...”

Before she could see Lisa’s reaction, Jennie quickly turned back around, her mind racing. She knew what she felt was stronger than friendship. She’d known for years now. But she didn’t like explaining her feelings, and she didn’t like admitting them either. Resorting to constant flirting was her middle ground, and in the back of her mind, she felt it was Lisa’s too, or rather she hoped that was the case. The way things were should’ve been enough, but Jennie couldn’t help but crave more. _You drive me crazy, Lalisa. I throw myself on you day after day, but of course, the one thing that gets you is my ass._

Before she could continue mentally scolding, the car stopped, and they finally piled out their luggage and raced to their rooms. Jennie showered first, while Lisa laid on the bed, fervently scrolling through the videos showcasing several angles of her taking a peek at Jennie’s ass. She couldn’t stop cursing herself. How could she allow herself to get caught? She bet it made Jennie a little uncomfortable. Sure, they’d known each other for years but this was a little much. 

_Should I apologize? No, just don’t bring it up again and act like it never happened. Girls do this all the time, don’t they?_

She’d been arguing with herself for a while when her train of thought was interrupted by Jennie exiting the bathroom in nothing but an oversized tee and panties. Lisa’s eyes widened. Jennie always wore spandex or short shorts to bed. She avoided eye contact like her life depended on it. 

_What the hell is she doing?_ Lisa thought.

They hadn’t spoken since their little chat in the car, which Lisa wishes so hard she could take back right now. She just wanted normal again, she wanted that safe middle ground. Jennie silently walked over to her luggage. 

_Thank god. She’s getting shorts._

At least that’s what Lisa thinks. Jennie had just bent down to “organize her luggage” for a few minutes. And Lisa? She was absolutely gone. Carefully lowering her phone, she tried to conceal her stare. It finally hit her: Jennie knew what she was doing, didn’t she? 

Of course she did. Looking in the reflection of the mirror on the dresser, Jennie could clearly see and feel Lisa’s gaze on her ass. It made her feel powerful, no doubt she kinda liked the control, but she wasn’t just trying to seduce Lisa. She wanted answers. All she needed was confirmation to a feeling she’s had ever since they met. Jennie was sure now, Lisa wanted her, but she was getting impatient fast. 

_Oh, fuck it. If she’s not gonna do it I will._

“Like what you see?” Jennie giggles as she turns around.

 _Shit, shit, shit, if you weren’t being creepy before, you definitely are now you dumb shit say something!_

“Shit, Jen, I’m so sorry I was just-“

“-checking my mic pack?” Jennie cuts her off with a laugh.

“.....yeah, um, look, I can explain-“

Jennie takes a seat next to Lisa, making her stop mid-sentence.

“Lisa, you don’t have to do that, but you are gonna have to kiss me first...”

Lisa stays frozen, at a loss for words. _Kiss? Did I hear that right?_

“...unless you want us to just keep being friends that steal glances.”

Lisa doesn’t waste it this time. She takes the chance and gently cups Jennie’s cheek, holding her breath, and leans down to finally, capture her lips in a kiss. Everything slows down in Lisa’s mind. She can hear her own heart pounding, and she prays to God to door is locked as she lifts Jennie onto her lap to straddle her. Jennie tangles her fingers into Lisa’s long hair, tugging lightly as she smiles into the kiss. This is better than she ever thought it’d feel, and she knows the trouble she’s getting into is worth it when Lisa slowly pulls back and opens her eyes to meet with her deep brown ones filled with lust. Jennie holds back a laugh. They’d been kissing for awhile, and Lisa’s lips are smeared with Jennie’s lipstick. 

“How long....?” Lisa begins to ask. Jennie doesn’t even hesitate.

“I began to realize that day you said you’d date me during that interview. In my head I wasn’t that opposed to the idea.” Jennie shyly admits. “You?”

“Let’s just say that your stare on me when I dance has a pretty good effect...” Lisa admits with a smirk.

“So since our first day of practice?” Jennie laughs.

“Since day one, Jen”

“So... what took you so long?” Jennie pouts.

Lisa rolls her eyes. “You’re a little hard to read, Nini”

“Good thing you gave yourself away tonight, hm?”

“I bet you’ve known forever. Our fans have made it pretty clear I’m not very subtle when it comes to you.” 

“I had a hunch, but I was waiting for you.” Jennie flashes her gummy smile.

“I guess you got tired of waiting cause grinding up on me tonight was _**so**_ unexpected”

“I was feeling risky, okay? You looked really good tonight.”

“Try and let me know backstage, won’t you? I’ve been controlling myself around you for years, it’s time for you to learn.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like ittt” Jennie says as she wraps Lisa into a hug, still straddling her.

“Fine,” Lisa huffs into Jennie’s chest, “I couldn’t resist you...”

Lisa trails off as she plants kisses on Jennie’s collarbone, slowly trailing up her neck. She inhales deeply, savoring Jennie’s scent that’s become intoxicating to her after all these years. Jennie lets out a soft moan as Lisa nips at her ear, tongue running over the bite right after to soften the sting.

“Please...” Jennie pleads.

“Getting there, baby...” Lisa says as she fumbles with Jennie’s bra strap, about to unhook it when a sudden shout comes from the kitchen.

“Jennn can you cook us something? We’re hungryyy” Rosé calls.

Jennie sighs. “I should probably go. We don’t want them barging in.”

“Park Chaeyoung you are so dead.” Lisa grumbles to herself.

Jennie laughs at Lisa’s frustration, tilting her head up gently to look at her. “They don’t know what’s going on, you can’t blame them yet. Would you rather they walk in on us?”

“I guess not, but they better get the hint soon...”

“Well then let’s see who gives us away first.” Jennie challenges as she starts towards the kitchen.

“You’re so on- wait, does this mean we’re dating?” Lisa beams, just like a kid at a candy store.

Jennie is tempted to just say yes. She’s just as eager to finally be Lisa’s girl, but she still wants that special moment. Besides, she’s excited to see what Lisa comes up with to pop the question. After all, the girl is full of surprises.

“You better ask me properly first...”

Jennie finally closes the door, resting her back against it and exposing a blush she’d been trying so hard to hide. She hadn’t realized she’d fallen so hard for the girl. The way she loved people was just so endearing. Her heart and mind were always at peace in her arms. Lisa was her safe space, and she wanted her all to herself. 

On the other side, Lisa was left staring at the ceiling in a trance, unable to hold back her smile. She let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself a two-handed fist pump, mentally cheering for herself. She couldn’t believe a beauty like Jennie was this close to being hers. Lisa had spent years loving this girl from afar, and now...

she finally got the girl.


	2. best part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause all i want is you up on me pt. 2!

Jennie couldn’t help but smile all the way to the kitchen, though she didn’t enjoy it for long, suddenly snapped out of her daze...

“What’s got you in such a good mood all of a sudden? You were so grumpy in the car.”

_ Oh, Jisoo. I wish I could tell you..._

Jennie had decided to keep it to herself, just until her and Lisa were official. It was killing her, but this was the one crush she’d hid from her best friend all these years. Just a little longer, and she could finally spill.

“Oh, um, I’m just happy we got to tour the U.S. It’s our last night here, remember?”

She does a mental cheer, proud of her quick thinking. The three had just started cooking, Jennie doing a bulk of the work, of course. The main dish? Kimchi fried rice. Duh.

“It’d be nicer if Lisa would join us. She’s usually the last one up. You sure she’s asleep?” Rosé asks.

“The smell of Jennie’s cooking would’ve dragged her out by now. Fine by me, it just means she’ll be up early to start breakfast.” Jisoo grins.

“We both know Jennie would make her do it anyways, Lisa never says no to her, right Jen? ....Jen?” Rosé waves a hand in her face.

“Huh? Oh..yeah, right.”

Rosé laughs at Jennie’s zoned out state, “What’s up with you tonight? Are you feeling okay? Here, let me cook the rest...”

“No it’s okay, I got it, really...” Jennie insists, continuing her work at the stove, chewing on her bottom lip as she thinks...

_ What is Lisa really doing? ...Is she..having second thoughts? Fuck, you just had to imply dating so soon...you must’ve misinterpreted her anxiousness as eagerness... _

She uses all her strength to refrain from hitting herself.

Meanwhile, Lisa is still awake, love struck in the same position Jennie left her, unable to get the words out of her head.

_ “You better ask me properly first.” _

She can’t help but think out loud...

“What exactly  _is_ “properly”? Flowers? Too basic. Chanel? Too predictable. Mm, how bout a dance number...? yeah nope, way too cheesy...I need to up my game. It’s gotta be special. From the heart, isn’t that what they say? God, Jisoo would be so much better at this...”

Lisa jumped out of bed and started pacing back and forth. She wanted this to be perfect. Like, perfect perfect. To the point that Jennie is at a loss for words and can’t help but cry. Lisa had already wasted years scared to confess her feelings. It was harsh, but she blamed herself. She wanted to make up for their lost time. She had to. She’d stay up all night. It was the least Jennie deserved...

** Hours later... **

Jennie slowly opened the door to her and Lisa’s room. The others had already cleaned up and gone to bed, so she hoped Lisa had too by now. She’d spent all that time pretending to watch TV in the living room, thinking over how she should apologize to Lisa for moving so fast. Yes, she was more than ready, but that didn’t mean she should rush Lisa either.

Jennie tiptoed to the bed. Lisa seemed tobe in deep sleep (guess staying up all night hadn’t worked out, huh), but Jennie could tell she’d been waiting for her. She smiled at the sight. Her sweet, protective Lisa, messy bangs cast over her forehead, an arm stretched out over the space next to her, reserving the spot just for Jennie.

_ God I love you. _

Jennie tried not to make a sound. Unfortunately for her, Lisa was a pretty light sleeper. As soon as she laid down, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, gently pulling her closer. Jennie smiles to herself, gushing over the soft gesture.

“What took you so long?” Lisa whines, squeezing Jennie as close as she can.

Jennie hesitates. “Just thinking. I wanted to clear my head out there, didn’t wanna keep you up.”

“But what‘s on your mind?” Lisa’s tone raises, now concerned and more awake.

Jennie takes a deep breath, her back still pressed into Lisa. “Lisa...if I scared you earlier when I implied dating, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. If you’re not ready or you’re rethinking this, I completely underst-“

“-Jennie.”

“...yeah?”

“Turn around.”

Jennie flips over so that they’re face-to-face, mere inches apart. Lisa is propped up on her elbow now, smirking.

“You’re funny, you know that?”

“Lisa, I’m serious! The damn company would end us if they found out...”

Lisa rolls her eyes at the mention of their management. “Believe me, I know. But, they’ve been out to get us since our rookie year, and look what we got away with, right?”

Jennie laughs. She was right, despite the ridiculous restrictions the company had put in place to reduce any rumors, it hadn’t stopped them from flirting openly, even when they were both oblivious to the other’s feelings.

Lisa starts to lose herself in Jennie’s eyes as she continues... “I spent years, God, I spent forever telling myself we wouldn’t work...”

Jennie smiles sadly.  _So did I, Lisa. So did I._ She didn’t always wish Lisa would make a move. There‘d been a long period where she also convinced herself their friendship was enough. She’d done everything to forget about her, even going on a few dates with Kai. But she was over that. She knew what she wanted now, and she’d fight like hell to keep it.

“...but you’ll have to break my heart before you can get rid of me now.” Lisa grins, but it was far from a joke. She was in it for the long run, but Jennie didn’t need to know that yet.

Jennie’s eyes go wide, eyes narrowing at Lisa’s “joke.”

_Uh oh._ Lisa can feel the scolding coming.  _Wrong choice of words._

“Don’t say that! I could never-“

Lisa cuts her off with a deep kiss, freezing Jennie in place. Seconds later, Jennie relaxes into the kiss, running her hands through Lisa’s hair, trying to bring her impossibly closer.  
_God, even when I’m mad her lips are addicting._

It’s Lisa who forces them apart. “Wait, timeout.”

“Who said I needed a break?” Jennie says, still irritated.

“You’re cute.” Lisa smiles, a little angry Jennie had always been her weakness.

“If I’m so cute then come here.” Jennie demands, leaning in before Lisa stops her.

She can’t help but laugh out loud. “Can I just ask this one question? When you said “properly”, about how much money are we talking?”

Jennie smirks. She knew Lisa was the type to spoil, and she had the perfect idea. “How bout none?”

“NONE?!”

“Yep. Zero. That’s all I want.” Jennie knows this will probably have Lisa stuck thinking for days, but that’s part of the fun, right?

“Ruby Jane, you drive me crazy...” Lisa says through a yawn, pulling Jennie into her chest as she fights sleep.

Jennie giggles, running a hand through Lisa’s hair. “Alright, sleepyhead, goodnight. We have a long day tomorrow.”

They‘re both finally comfortable, Jennie’s head resting perfectly in the curve of Lisa’s neck. She feels Lisa smile above her, feeling so loved in her arms. Little does she know, it’s because Lisa just thought of the perfect idea.

———————————————————————

Jennie wakes up to the smell of pancakes. Her favorite no doubt, but not enough to distract her from the empty space beside her. She forces herself out of bed when she hears Lisa laughing outside, barely bothering to fix herself, entering the kitchen to the sight of her bandmates, each decorating their own pancakes. She smiles, they always found small ways to have some fun.

She finds Lisa at the kitchen’s bar, clearly focused on her work with the whipped cream. She sneaks up behind her and wraps her in a hug.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I wouldn’t dare wake a sleeping beauty, plus I wanted to make your pancakes for you.” Lisa grins, holding out Jennie’s plate proudly.

Jennie gasps. Every pancake was carefully topped off with a heart of whipped cream and blueberry smiley faces.  
  
_ She’s such a kid. _

“Have I told you you’re cute?” 

Lisa shrugs. “Wouldn’t hurt to hear it again.”

Rosé and Jisoo come to join them. They’d just finished their pancakes at the other end of the kitchen.

“Unnie! You’re up! Calm Lisa down, will you? She practically wrestled me to decorate your pancakes...” Rosé complains, going to the balcony to eat.

“Oh, did you now?“ Jennie asks, holding her laughter, but Lisa is far from embarrassed.

“And I don’t regret it one bit. Oh, by the way, get ready to answer an important question today...fair warning, we might not be alone when it happens.”

Initially, Jennie’s eyes lit up in excitement, but turned to pure horror as her survival skills kicked in at Lisa’s last words.

“You’re insane! What happened to hiding from the company?”

“As long as I’m not kissing you we should be fine, right Mandu?” Lisa pokes Jennie’s cheek and makes a run for the balcony.

“Yah! Lalisa! What did you just call me?”

———————————————————————

Their flight to Korea was the only thing scheduled, meaning Lisa had the freedom to tease Jennie all day. At one point, she even got on one knee, making Jennie throw a bra at her as they were packing their luggage. Jennie had challenged her with the no spending rule, so it was only fair to tease a bit. Plus, she’d already given up her element of surprise, solely because she wanted to be considerate of Jennie’s anxiety, and especially since they’d technically be in public.

But ah, the infamous airport. As they pulled up to the entrance, Lisa knew this is where her teasing would have to end. She didn’t exactly like it here. Why? She was rarely ever allowed to pair with Jennie. If their managers hadn’t made it clear, management did years ago. Forget a logical reason. The girls’ best guess was the dating rumors, which were actually minimal compared to others. No doubt it pissed her off, but she never went as far as to question them. After all, their careers had only just begun. So, as per usual, Jisoo and Jennie were paired ahead of Lisa and Rosé on their walk to the gate. But what management didn’t know? It all changed once they were in the air. The girls switched seats pretty often when the managers weren’t looking, Lisa being the most common switcher to sit with — you guessed it — Jennie. It was all part of Lisa’s plan, which had only just begun.

She’d been so distracted by said plan that she almost didn’t notice Jennie pouting as they walked through paparazzi. Lisa didn’t care about the cameras, and she certainly didn’t care about management. She didn’t stop until they finally made eye contact, Lisa’s eyes pleading for any kind of signal that she was alright. Jennie quickly shifted her gaze, and it wasn’t until the girls went to the restroom that they could talk.

“Hey, you okay?” Lisa asks, staring intently at Jennie in the mirror’s reflection.

“Mhm!” It comes out high pitched and slightly forced. Her pout has disappeared, but it’s a dead giveaway when Jennie starts chewing on her bottom lip, her token gesture for when she can’t get something off her mind.

She can feel Lisa eyeing her, so she rushes to dry her hands.

“Ready to go?” Jennie says, in a hurry to get back to the group. She didn’t want to talk about it. It’d been invading her mind since they arrived at the airport.

Lisa grabs her arm before she has the chance to bolt.

“Baby wait, what’s wrong?”

Jennie’s eyes widen. 

“Lisa don’t-“ she lowers her voice to a whisper... “you can’t call me that right now remember?” 

She peeks around the corner to make sure they’re alone.

“But we’re alone it’s fine-“

“You don’t know who could be listening!”

With that, it finally clicks for Lisa. And she starts to think, maybe the risk isn’t worth it for Jennie...

“So, that’s still on your mind...”

Jennie’s eyes soften seeing Lisa’s saddened eyes, head dropping to stare at the floor.

“Jen, can you not trust me?”

Jennie cups her chin, lifting her head back up to look at her again...

“Hey, of course I can. It’s okay, we’re okay. I still want this. Us. All of it. Okay? I’m sorry, I’m overreacting...”

Lisa lights up, her concerns fading away as she opens her mouth to respond when her phone buzzes...

“It’s Rosie, we gotta go...but just in case this might ease your thoughts...

Lisa slowly leans down by Jennie’s ear to whisper something. Jennie tilts her head, expecting another cheesy compliment, but instead Lisa gives her a quick peck on the cheek...

Jennie’s face scrunches, as always, and Lisa bolts out of the bathroom,

“Gotcha!” Lisa says proudly.

Jennie sighs as she checks the mirror to make sure Lisa’s lips didn’t leave a mark. She should be mad, but she just can’t. Not with Lisa.

_What a tease_ ...she thinks, rushing out the bathroom to catch up with her girl.

———————————————————————

They’d taken off around sunset, so the plane’s cabin was almost pitch black, only dimly lit by small UV lights lining the walkways. They were two hours in, most passengers were at least trying to sleep. But not Lisa, instead, she saw her chance, pulling out her phone to text Jisoo.

Lisa: Unnieeee, can we switch for the rest of the flight? Manger is knocked out :)

Jisoo: Hurry up  😒 I want to nap already.

Lisa: Coming, and don’t tell Jennie pretty please. <3

Jisoo: She’s too busy staring out the window. FYI - it’s pitch black out there.

Lisa grinned, whatever Jennie was doing gave her the perfect opportunity to slip in next to her without her instantly kicking her out. She grabbed her laptop and earbuds before eagerly rushing down the aisle.

“How’s Chae? Talkative?” Jisoo asks, meeting Lisa in the middle.

“Sleeping like a baby...” Lisa grins.

Jisoo gives her two thumbs up, going to take her new seat.

Lisa slides into the seat as quietly as possible because one - Jennie is still distracted by the view, and two - their managers are asleep only two rows ahead of them. Yes,  _this_ is where Lisa decided to ask the love of her life to be her girlfriend. If you didn’t already know, risks are kinda becoming her thing.

Jennie finally gives her sightseeing a rest, turning to talk to Jisoo when she’s greeted by Lisa, wrapped up in a cute yellow hoodie.

“Miss me?”

“What are you doing here?!?” Jennie whisper-yells, bolting up to check on their managers.

“They’re sound asleep, don’t worry about it.” Lisa giggles at Jennie’s paranoia, it’s honestly getting endearing to her...they’ve done this hundreds of times before, yet Jennie still worries, even more so now.

Lisa opens her arms and Jennie looks at her like she’s crazy.

“It’s getting cold in hereeee.” Lisa whines, putting on her best baby face.

Jennie fights the urge for a good 10 seconds, taking one last look at the managers before leaning into Lisa, getting as comfortable as one can in an airplane seat. Sure, they’re in first class, but still.

Lisa nods at the window.

“So what’s out there that you just couldn’t take your eyes off of?”

“Have you ever seen a big city lit up in dead of night? We were just passing over Houston. It’s just one of my favorite views, seeing the world from up here....”

Lisa listened intently as she scooted them closer to the window, securing Jennie in her lap as she went to share the view.

Jennie closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in as she scooted impossibly closer, head buried in Lisa’s neck.

Lisa giggles, feeling Jennie’s breath. “Jennie, that tickles...”

“Too bad poopoo...” Jennie yawns, only squeezing her tighter.

“Hey...” Lisa says, tucking Jennie’s hair behind her ear, “...don’t fall asleep on me just yet, yeah?”

She takes out her earbuds, giving one to Jennie. She wondered what Lisa would want to listen to right now...but she shuts her eyes once more, expecting to hear one of Lisa’s favorite acoustics for them to fall asleep to...

Instead, Lisa opens her laptop, already set on the mini foldout table in front of them. She scrolls to the video, heart racing for whatever reason. She thought the hardest part was over, hadn’t she already confessed her feelings?? Somehow, she still hovered over the play button...

“Oh Netflix? What’re we watching? How bout a new drama?”

Lisa takes one more look at Jennie, her sweet, loving, clueless Jennie, and that’s all it takes for her to finally press play...

Lisa appears on the screen. She’s sitting in a hotel bathroom, but not just any bathroom. Jennie instantly recognizes it. It was the hotel they’d just spent last night in...

“Huh? Lisa? What are you—“

“Shhhh, quiet, I’m talking can’t you see...” Lisa grins.

In any other situation, Jennie would’ve scolded her...but computer Lisa caught her attention.

“Hi Jen!! You’re still asleep right now, just like I thought you would be, so it’s the perfect time for me to record this video!! How’s your day going? Have you eaten?”

_ Classic Lisa. _

Jennie gives her a side-glare as Lisa puts her hands up in defense, holding back a laugh at her own joke, “Hey I just wanted to know!”

“......I’m hoping real me didn’t get hit for that one...Anyways, if you’re watching this I either sucked it up and did it on the plane or I didn’t and you found this by being nosy....”

Jennie turned to Lisa, eyes wide. She couldn’t believe it.

_ This is it, isn’t it... _

“Pay attention Jen, you might miss it...”

Jennie turns back, eagerly watching from that moment forward. She sees computer Lisa take a deep breath...

“You thought it’d take me longer just cause you wouldn’t let me spend, didn’t you? Well, I didn’t want to waste another minute, if you don’t mind. You know I regret losing all this time with you. And, what I hate most about that is you went all these years never knowing exactly how I felt. So...I thought, why not give you a little update and go back in time? You know how much I like to film special moments, but what you haven’t seen are the ones I had with you. Call me a creep, but every time I filmed you, those were the times I loved you most. And, ironically, those are also the times I told myself I couldn’t...but I can never listen to rules, even if they’re my own, can I? So, I’ll let my camera do the rest of the talking. Jennie, my love, here it is: this is every time you made me fall deeper in love with you...and never knew it....

Jennie can feel her tears, and she feels one fall when she hears a faint guitar.

Best Part.  
By Daniel Cesar.  
Her favorite love song.  
And the perfect track for their story...

The first clip is from their trainee days. She’s sitting on Lisa’s bed, practicing her lines for their first duet as rappers. She looks up from her lyrics for just a moment, catching Lisa’s camera.

“What’s all that for?” She sounds so much more cold.  _God, Lisa really did soften me out._

She can tell Lisa was clearly flustered behind the camera, “Oh, uh, just to play back so we can check how you sound later...”

“Oh ok, smart I guess...”

Fast forward and Jennie is watching herself dance around the dorm after their debut performance.

“Lisa put down that camera for once and come dance with me!!”

The first time Lisa kissed her on the cheek in a Vlive.  
  
Jennie modeling for her on stage.

Lisa touring her around Thailand. 

The moment she met Lisa’s parents, who never called her anything but “daughter.”

Jennie getting excited over street food.\- 

Jennie splashing Lisa on a late night swim in Hawaii.

Jennie dancing with her in the Coachella crowds.

Jennie scolding Lisa with a mouthful of dumplings on a dinner date.

Jennie spotting a pufferfish on one of many aquarium dates.

Jennie kissing her on the cheek on New Years.

Jennie, just sleeping on Lisa’s shoulder in a plane just like they were now.

It went on and on. Jennie through Lisa’s eyes...making her understand just how long Lisa’s truly loved her. She gets it now. They had never been just friends.

They’d been going in circles this entire time...

_If you love me won’t you say something..._

The final verse begins, and Jennie realizes just how tightly she’s been gripping Lisa’s hand. She tries to loosen her grip, but resumes her tight hold when the final clip appears...

Jennie’s breath hitches. It was her, dancing through the empty streets of Korea late at night. This was back in their rookie days, days after the interview that had her questioning everything. Jennie never forgot it, but she wishes she only remembered the first half...

It was, in her eyes, their very first date....

———————————————————————

She’d put on a pretty red dress for Lisa, ready with her excuse for slightly overdressing as she walked to Lisa’s room to tell her she was ready.

Lately, Jennie’s feelings had her confused. Ever since Lisa admitted she’d date her, and especially because her reason when put on the spot was, “She’s hot.” She needed to figure this out, and dinner with Lisa was the perfect opportunity. But, of course, she’d never tell a soul about her curiosity.

Lisa freezes as she sees Jennie come in, looking her up and down. “Alright I am _SO_ underdressed...” Lisa says in a panic, rushing to push Jennie out of her room, “give me 5 minutes okay? Let me just find my-“

Jennie pushes past her, going to sit on her bed. “Shut up, let me see.”

She takes a good look at Lisa’s attire and her mind blanks. She’s only in loose denim jeans and a cropped vintage tee but all she can think is:  _Hot. Very very hot._

Lisa avoids eye contact, arms crossed in frustration, as Jennie stands, determinedly walking to her dresser. 

_ The prettiest girl in the world just dressed up for you and you couldn’t even put together a real outfit. Stupid. stupid. stupid. _

“It’s cute, as always...”

_ You’ve got to be lying to me right now. _

“...but can I add one thing?” Jennie picks up Lisa’s grey cap, waving it for Lisa to see. She always liked her better in hats.

“Jen, just let me changeee.” Lisa whines, starting towards her closet.

“Nope!” She demands, going on her tiptoes to put on Lisa’s cap. She then rushes to barricade Lisa’s closet.

Lisa laughs, “You know I could just pick you up, right?”

“But you won’t, cause I like you like this.”

Seconds pass, but Lisa finally caves. “...then I guess I’m staying like this.” 

They start their walk down from the dorm.

“You sure you don’t wanna choose?” Lisa asks. She already had a diner picked out, but she wanted this to be perfect, even if Jennie thought it was only a casual dinner.

“I’m gonna trust your judgment, just this once.” Jennie says, clinging to Lisa’s arm. “But where are the managers? They’re usually all over us when we go out this late.”

Lisa smiles to herself. She’d sent the manager to pick up takeout in a store downtown that “can’t deliver.” She hoped he wouldn’t have time to call for a substitute, and so far it seemed like her plan was working. She’d given them at least 2 hours before she was in big trouble.

“Well then...” Lisa grabs Jennie’s hand, “ ...we should probably run, right?” Suddenly, she takes off in a light sprint down the sidewalk, dragging a distressed Jennie along with her.

“Lisa! I’m wearing heels!”

They’d finally made it away from their dorm sector and onto the narrow, dimly lit road. Only a few people surrounded them, mostly couples who had the same plan as Lisa: take a nice walk with a pretty girl, pay for her dinner, and maybe, just maybe...tell her how you feel. Accomplishing any of them was looking a little hard, as Jennie smacked Lisa with her purse. She was absolutely livid, but all Lisa saw was cute.

“Lalisa what were you thinking! I could’ve fallen back there!”

Lisa’s only laughing. “Well I would’ve caught you...”

“Highly doubt it.” Jennie grumbled, stomping away down the street.

“Jen, come back. Look, I’m sorry.” Lisa’s still holding her laugh.

“No you’re not! You think this is funny.” Jennie can hear Lisa jogging to catch up.

“You don’t even know where you’re going!”

Jennie halts, slowly looking up, Lisa directly in front of her now, grinning like an idiot, hands slightly outstretched to stop her. She’d taken off her cap just to catch up to her.

Jennie grunts in frustration, but hooks their arms together again, allowing her to lead the way. “So damn annoying, Manoban...”

“But I’m still your favorite.”

Jennie rolls her eyes, fighting a smile. “Whatever. Put your cap back on.”

“Yes ma’am...” Lisa smirks and continues walking, dragging Jennie along.

Jennie can’t help but smile.

_ How am I falling for you so fast? _

They finally reached the diner, emptying quickly since it was almost closing time. For a minute, Lisa felt like a normal customer, but the look on their server’s face said otherwise.

_Shit_.  _ He recognizes us. _

“Hello, my name is Jackson. I’ll be your server this evening.”

As they approached, his nervousness disappeared, replaced by a sudden confidence that irritated Lisa for a reason she couldn’t quite put her finger on. But then, she realized.

_He’s into Jennie, isn’t he?_

He hadn’t given Lisa a glance this entire time, disregarding her presence and instead flashing his smile at the girl by her side. When they approached their table, he reached for the chair to assist Jennie.

_ Nuh uh. Not on my watch. _

Lisa awkwardly rushed in front of him, grabbing the seat just before him. Jennie blushes, both flustered and embarrassed, but Lisa fails to notice as she’s too occupied burning holes into their waiter.

“I got it, you can go. Thank you though.” She flashes him her fakest smile.

“Alright ladies, um, I’ll be back soon for your orders.”

“Take your time.” Lisa waves him away, taking her seat across from Jennie.

Jennie stares at her in awe.

_Was that...jealousy? She basically ran the poor guy over._

Lisa soon confirms Jennie’s thoughts.

“What a creep, huh?”

_Bingo_.

Jennie laughs. “He wasn’t that bad, Lisa. He was kinda sweet.”

“Sweet?! He was undressing you with his eyes!!”

Jennie decides to test the waters.  “Why are you being so protective?”

Lisa’s clearly taken off guard. “Just, uh, looking out for you, unnie...”, she stutters.

Jennie isn’t buying it. “Only a boyfriend would be that bothered...”

_Then I guess I’m your boyfriend tonight._  
“Then I guess I’m your boyfriend tonight.”

Lisa freezes.  _Did I...just say that...out loud?_

Jennie blushes again, more flustered than stunned by her words. Meanwhile, Lisa is frantically scanning Jennie’s face for a sign that she’d gone too far.

“I bet you’d like that.” Jennie rolls her eyes , trying to seem nonchalant, but she can’t hold back her smile.  


_ After all, you did say you’d date me out of the group. _

Lisa releases the breath she’d been holding, eyeing Jennie closer. Now this was not what she was expecting.

_ Is she, smiling? It’s almost like she can’t control it. _

Jennie knew she’d been caught as she saw Lisa’s confused look, but it soon turns into a smirk as she shoots back.

“You don’t seem too opposed to the idea.”

Jennie could’ve left it there. This was the perfect opportunity to change the subject before they went too far. But Jennie didn’t care, her mind was overtaken by the thought that her and Lisa could actually have something here, that all that flirting wasn’t actually meaningless, that maybe...she was really falling for her. It was all so new and exciting that somehow the consequences hadn’t even crossed her mind. She wanted it, and that was that.

“Who said I was ever opposed?”

_Woah. Holy shit. How did we get here._ Lisa thought.  _Is she messing with me? She’s gotta be._ Lisa had so many doubts, so many uncertainties, she opted to ask Jennie if she was serious. Instead, she was kindly interrupted by the lovely Jackson, ready to take orders. Jennie hadn’t even touched her menu yet, and as she rushed to pick a dish she overheard Lisa ordering for her...

“...and she’ll have dumplings please.” Lisa gives her a look. “Is that okay?”

“My favorite.” Jennie smiled, she could care less about the order. She needed Lisa’s answer.

Once Lisa had successfully scared away the waiter, Jennie stared at her expectedly, waiting for her to pick up where they left off.

And Lisa, well, she wasn’t so sure.  
 _Shit, I can’t do this here._

And so, Lisa chickened out. Again. Asking Jennie how her mom was instead of taking the chance Jennie thought she had so clearly given her.

Jennie sighed, hiding her disappointment.   
_Right, she’s just teasing. It’s just teasing..._

But later, Lisa did another 180, pausing to simply stare at Jennie, who was cluelessly stuffing her face with dumplings.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“No, no...you look pretty.” Lisa says shyly.

“Oh thanks, yeah I really like this dress too.”

_Yeah, sure, the dress is pretty too._ Lisa smiles to herself.

Lisa’s decided. _Not now. On the walk home._ If Jennie was going to reject her, she’d rather at least have a nice dinner to remember when she looks back on this day. They spend the rest of the time like that, cracking jokes and secretly admiring each other. 

Then the check comes, and Lisa pulls out her cash so management can’t track the transaction off her card. She sees Jennie search for her own wallet out of the corner of her eye.

“My wallet! Lisa, it’s gone, I think I got pick pocketed!”

Lisa chuckled.  _As if I’d let that happen._ “Breathe, Jen. I knew you’d try paying. I hid it beneath your pillow before we left. It’s my treat, don’t worry about it.”

Jennie pouted. “I hate you, you know that right?”

“I love you too....”

Jennie’s fake pout fades, her expression turned into utter shock for just a moment.She shouldn’t be shocked, they’d said plenty of “I love you’s” before. So did Rosé, and so did Jisoo. So...why did this one feel so real?

_ Stop, Jennie. You’re only fooling yourself. Don’t turn this into what you want it to be. It’s not. It can’t be... _

And of course, trapped in her own world, she doesn’t catch Lisa’s expression, in even more shock than her...

_ I...I love her? Like, love love her....? _

And this, this is why Lisa chooses to remember this night, no matter how shitty it became. The night she realized she wastruly in love, and there was no getting out of it. She’d never said it so directly before. Never with so much truth behind it. She’d always kept her friendly persona, and for whatever reason it wasn’t working now.

They’re both at a loss for words, and for once, Lisa’s glad that the waiter arrives, check in hand.

“Have a nice night! And, I’d like to apologize if I was too forward earlier, I didn’t know you two were together-“

Jennie is the first to react. The consequences of a rumor like that getting to the press flashed through her mind. They’d be restricted from close contact and monitored harshly. She’d seen it happen before, and she refused to lose Lisa to that bullshit. So, reluctantly, she let her survival skills take the wheel.

“Together?! Where did you get that idea?” She isn’t yelling, but her voice is laced with concern and denial. Lisa’s heart breaks just a little hearing her harsh tone.

“Well...um...with all due respect, she’s quite protective of you. I couldn’t even look at you without her glaring, which is completely understandable for couples. Also, I couldn’t help but hear her say “I love y-

Jennie holds up a hand, sighing as she stands, collecting her purse. She says her next worlds firmly. “Alright, enough. No, we aren’t together. Have a good night.”

She leaves quickly, ashamed that she acted this way. But what other choice did she have? Lisa almost tripped trying to keep up. She could only stare at her feet, too embarrassed to look at Jennie as she continued mentally scolding herself.

_You took it too far. “I love you”?? Really? If anything she’s disgusted by the idea. Huh, you thought you could confess? Get it in your head, this would never work._

No matter how torn Lisa was, she had to apologize.

“I’m sorry, unnie.” Lisa stops walking to make sure Jennie hears her clearly.

Jennie pauses.  _She has nothing to apologize for._

She turns, preparing herself to look at her. She knows exactly how Lisa looks when she feels she’s done something wrong.

Her doe eyes sadden in disappointment with herself. Her lip juts out in a small pout, not for pity but in genuine regret. Her hands fold into a tight ball at her chest, as if she’s about to bow to you. Jennie can’t stand it. And she can’t stand being the reason. She wants the freedom to give her the truth. To tell her she’s falling for her. To take her hand and just cling to her forever. To be able to call this a date. 

But, all she can say is, “It’s not your fault.”

_It’s mine, Lisa._

Lisa forces out her next words.

“Look Jen...um, I think I’ll just refrain from any affection that might confuse people, okay? So we can avoid any of that in the future...”

Jennie swears she could feel her heart break. “Does that mean no more hugs?”

Lisa smiles at her sadly. She couldn’t live in a world where she couldn’t hold Jennie Kim. “Of course not....come here....”

Jennie lets Lisa wrap her in a hug, closing her eyes. Nothing had changed, yet she felt like she was losing something.

“...just not as many as before.” Lisa sighs. She kisses the top of Jennie’s head, telling herself that’s the last time. She‘s made a new rule for herself. She needs to keep it, for the both of them. She doubted she’d ever forget this night, but she wanted a physical memory...

“Hey Jennie...”

“Yeah?” Jennie says, eyes still closed.

“I know you didn’t dress up just to not have your picture taken...” Lisa jokes, pulling out her camera to lighten the mood.

“Well, if you insist...” Jennie smiles, skipping to the middle of the road. She‘d always been infatuated with the way Lisa took her pictures.

“Do I look okay?” Jennie asks, striking a cute pose.

“Always, Nini..” Lisa says, uncapping the lens.

She snaps several photos, continually encouraging Jennie like it’s a mini photoshoot. Then, she decides to switch to the video setting.

“Are you still going?” Jennie asks, puzzled.

“Mhm!” Lisa lies, squatting for a different angle.

Jennie continues posing, yet Lisa’s mesmerized behind the lens. Forgetting she’s recording, she murmurs to herself, saying the words out loud one last time...

“I love you, Jennie Kim.”

———————————————————————

She’d been too far to hear her that night, but now Jennie hears Lisa whisper the words behind the camera.

“I love you, Jennie Kim.”

The video fades to black and the final guitar strum rings through Jennie’s ears. The events of that night had just played back in her mind. Regret engulfs her in that moment, and she turns to Lisa with tears in her eyes...

She tries to form words, anything to begin her apology, but Lisa pulls her into her chest before she finds them.

“Shhh..” Lisa holds her, muffling her cries. “...you know, that wasn’t the point of the video...” she chuckles, holding back her own tears, “...I wanted happy tears, Jen.”

“I don’t deserve you, Lisa...”

Her heart ached at Jennie’s words. She quickly took Jennie’s face in her palms, softly pressing her forehead to hers...

“...then I will spend the rest of my life making you believe that you do...that night is behind us, okay? We both made mistakes, but we’re correcting them now, right? So...Jennie Kim...”

Lisa pulls away, wiping away Jennie’s tears, as she asks the question she thought she’d never be able to...

will you be my girlfriend?”

Their faces are still mere inches apart, Jennie’s cheek resting in Lisa’s warm hands.

By now, Jennie’s recovered from her previous outpour of tears, in a state of bliss as she hears Lisa finally utter the words. She barely lets her finish before pulling her in for a mind-numbing kiss...

When they finally part, Lisa grins, ”So, that’s a yes??”

“You moron...yes, I am officially yours. Girlfriend Jennie, at your service.” Her gummy smile had never looked brighter, and Lisa savored it...she didn’t need her camera this time, this was one of those moments she wasn’t afraid of forgetting.

Jennie’s smile quickly turned into a yawn as she realized just how tired she was...the anticipation had worn her out...

“I’m sorry, did my cinematic masterpiece tire you out?” Lisa laughs as Jennie falls back into her chest, head buried in her neck.

Jennie chuckles. “Actually, yes, specifically the song.”

“Your favorite, right?”

“You always know me best.” 

“Well, at least I accomplished my goal.” Lisa says to herself proudly.

”And what was that?”

“To make you cry...” Lisa admits.

Jennie is too tired to scold her. “I hate you, you know that right?”

Lisa grins, “I love you too.”

She kisses the top of Jennie’s head before fading to sleep.

Just her, her love, and the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first post so im sorry if it sucks lol. i just haven’t seen many jenlisa stories like this lately so i thought I’d give it a shot. let me know if there are any other stories like this out there, I love reading ones that relate to present-day blackpink!
> 
> pt. 2 p.s. - so experienced major writers block for awhile on this one. prob cause this part wasn’t as based on real life and more open ended. hopefully it’s not boring! i proofread so many times I basically became numb to the story lol. :)


End file.
